Never the Same Again
by Jessika Organa Solo
Summary: Han/Leia. This is my version of what happens after The Battle of Endor when the gang attempts to begin thier lives again. A bit AU. Please R/R!
1. Part One

This is my version of what happens immediately after the Battle of Endor. Sometimes, I follow my own story line, so it may be a little AU at times. This is my first submitted fanfic, so please go easy on me this time. 

I do not own any of these characters or anything. I am just using them to amuse others and myself. So, if someone wants to sue me, then go right ahead. I am a poor college student with about $60 in my bank account. 

# Never the Same Again: Part One

By Jessika Solo

They all stood on the ramp to the Falcon. Lando had come down to Endor to pick up Han, Leia, Chewie, Luke, and the droids. No one knew what to say or what to do; a strange feeling filled the air. Han looked at Leia, and she smiled a small, secretive smile at him and he raised his eyebrows. 

"So, fellas," Han began, shoving his large hands into his pants pockets, "What now?" Luke smiled and said, "Well, I was thinking of taking some time off. You know, vacation." Everyone murmured in agreement and began to discuss possible destinations. 

Promising to meet on Tatooine, the group split. Luke and R2 went off in his X-wing, and the rest boarded the Falcon to meet with the Rebel fleet still orbiting the small forest moon of Endor. "Nice to see ya, guys," a technician said to them as he allowed the ship to dock on the underside of the giant Mon Calamari ship. "Well, it is good to be alive," the Princess said, her tone of voice causing everyone to look at her. She sighed and sat down beside C3PO.

Lando and Chewie saw to the repairs of the ship as Han talked to General Rikeen. "General Solo, we all hope that you will be staying with us. We have triumphed over the Empire, and now we must rebuild the galaxy under the principles of good. You would be an asset to any government agency," General Rikeen said to him as they walked to the bridge. Han smiled slightly and said, "Well General, I can't give you an answer yet. I have to check on some other things first." Rikeen smiled at the young man; he knew what Han was waiting on.

"Mistress Leia, you should get your arm examined," C3PO said to her as he followed her down the corridor of the large ship. "Can it 3PO, I'm fine. Do you know where Han is?" the Princess said, abruptly stopping in the middle of her brisk walk. A startled C3PO said, "General Rikeen wanted to talk with him." Sighing, Leia walked quickly back to the Falcon to relax until she could talk to him.

_What am I going to say? _Leia thought to herself as she paced around in the small crew quarters that she had slept in many times. _He and I are not alike. We could never be together! _she thought, sitting down in an uncomfortable chair and rubbing her tired eyes. Her arm throbbed from the blaster shot she had received the previous day. It had been quite a day. The Empire was defeated, her real father had died, Han had finally said the words she longed to hear all those years, and her life had changed dramatically. _Two years I've waited to hear him say "I love you," and now I am scared out of my mind! I am in a big mess, _Leia lamented.

"Chewie, I don't care! Just fix it!" Han said angrily to his Wookie friend. Lando laughed quietly as Han stomped off. Chewie growled at Han as he almost ran from the Falcon and the Wookie. "Chewie, he has a lot of stuff to sort out right now. He's just nervous about the Princess," Lando said, throwing Chewie a hydro spanner from the toolbox. 

Looking for Leia, Han literally ran into C3PO. "Watch it Goldenrod!" he said. "Sir, the Princess is looking for you," C3PO said, ignoring Han's rudeness. "Where is she?" Han asked frantically, grabbing the droid and shaking him. "On the Millennium Falcon, I believe, sir," C3PO said trying to back out of Han's grasp. Han let go and spun on his heels to run back to his crippled ship. _Oh Gods, what am I going to do? What am I going to say? _He asked himself, his body filled with anxiety. The second he found out that Luke and Leia were siblings, he almost passed out from sheer joy. Now, the joy had turned to reality, and Han was having a hard time dealing with the fact that they were two totally different people brought together by chance to save the Rebellion. _Calm down, Solo. She told you she loved you, and you told her too. Just go in there and tell her how you feel,_ Han told himself as he stood on the ramp to the Falcon. Chewie and Lando stared at him, amused at his sudden flow of emotion. 

"Leia?" Han called throughout his eclectic ship. "I'm in here," she replied from the crew quarters. He stopped at the sound of her voice as his heart skipped a beat. Her eyes met his as he slowly walked into the room. He could see a trail that had been left on her cheek from a single tear that had rolled from her eye. "We need to talk," she said softly, knowing full well that what she was about to say would break Han's heart. She had been thinking about it ever since they had kissed the day before, and she knew that is just wasn't practical. A princess and a smuggler. 

Han carefully sat down in the chair across from her. The table was totally covered in a deck of sabacc cards from a game that Chewie and Lando must have been playing, and Han absentmindedly shuffled the cards over and over as he waited for Leia to speak first. "Han," she croaked, covering her eyes so she wouldn't have to see him. "Yeah," he said in a high, strained voice. "I can't go with you to Tatooine, or anywhere for that matter. My place is with my cause. You and I both know that we are not meant to be together. Maybe the Force has not willed it to be so. I know this will be hard, but when you leave, I must stay behind," she said, her voice cracking as she struggled to find the words. Her eyes were still covered, but she heard a choked sob escape from Han. She looked up to see tears flowing from his eyes, a sight that she had never seen. "If that is what you want, Your Highness," Han said, getting up and walking to his own quarters on the Falcon. Leia sat in the room for a few more moments, shocked by what had just happened. She had not imagined that she would see him cry like that, the masculine guy that he was. She was taken aback.

A few hours later, a forlorn Han emerged to find that Chewie and Lando had finished the repairs. "We will be leaving to meet Luke in a few minutes," Lando said, feeling sorry for the guy. Han sensed his friend's pity and simply walked off the ship without saying a word. 

"General," Han said as he stood in front of the door to Rikeen's quarters, "I won't be coming back. This gig is just not for me." Rikeen nodded and said, "You will be missed by all. You are welcome back at anytime, and your rank will be retained." Han nodded, unable to speak anymore, and turned to leave. "Han," Rikeen called after him. Han stopped and turned to look at the older man. "If it is meant to be, the Force will make it so. Give her time. She will come to you when she realizes that you and Luke are all she has," the General said to Han. Han stared at him in shock; General Rikeen never ceased to surprise him. Han sighed in sadness and waved goodbye. 

Leia stood in a corner, away from everyone's view. She couldn't be with him, but she couldn't bear to let Han go either. _Force knows what will happen now,_ she thought to herself, sighing loudly. Han slowly walked past her, and sensing her presence, he turned around. His hazel eyes were filled with anger and sorrow, and he did not talk to her. He did not need to, for his face said it all. Leia looked down to avoid his intense stare, and when she looked up again, he was walking up the ramp of the Millennium Falcon. As she walked away, she heard the engines fire up, and tears stung her eyes.

Han angrily slammed his fist against the interior hull of the ship and went to find Lando. Chewie was navigating the ship so that Han could hide from everyone. "Hey, Lando," Han called. "Han old buddy!" Lando called from around the corner. Han turned the corner and stopped to see Lando straightening up from the last of the repairs to the hyper drive and shields. Han stared at him, embarrassed at himself for crying like a girl in front of his friends. "Don't worry, old buddy, you can still take me in a fight," Lando said, laughing at Han's concerned look. Despite all his sadness, Han smiled.

Han looked out the window to see the stars blur by as they traveled through hyperspace. A sigh escaped him as he thought about Leia. _I gave over three years of my life to her and The Rebellion, and this is how she repays me._ Filled with so much anger that he couldn't think clearly, Han went to the refresher to take a shower to clear his mind of Leia. _Forget princesses,_ Han snorted to himself and turned on the water.

Meanwhile, Leia relaxed in her temporary quarters on the Mon Calamari ship, Freedom. General Rikeen called for her on the comm., so she dried her eyes as she left to speak with him on the bridge. "Princess, " the older man greeted her with a handshake and a hug, "Mon Mothma requests that you accompany her to Couriscant to begin the rebuilding process. The transport will leave in a few hours, and you will be staying with a few friends of The Rebellion." "Yes General, I will gather my things," Leia said, turning to leave. "Oh, and Leia," the General called after her, surprising her with his lack of formality, "Are you sure? It is not too late, you know." She silently shook her head and went to gather her very few belongings. The General smiled a small smile to himself and thought, _Soon she'll see._

_ _

Nearing Tatooine, Han walked up to assist Chewie with the landing. "Hey guys!" Han heard Luke's voice say over the comm. "Hey kid," Han replied with a tone of sadness in his voice. Luke, always using his Jedi tricks and traits, knew exactly what had happened. "Why don't you three meet me in the Mos Eiesly Cantina," Luke said with a smile in his voice. "Sure, kid," Han said, "I could use a distraction."

To be continued if you guys want…


	2. Part Two

I do not own any of these characters or anything. I am just using them to amuse others and myself. So, if someone wants to sue me, then go right ahead. I am a poor college student with about $60 in my bank account. It's not worth the waste of time.

A continuation of my first fanfic "Never the Same Again: Part One." I really hope you guys like my stories!!

# Never the Same Again: Part Two

# By Jessika Solo

Four whole weeks had passed since Han and Leia had gone their separate ways. Luke and Lando were constantly looking after Han, trying to keep him active to keep him from slipping into a deep depression. Sleeping in hotels on Tatooine, the four guys spent their nights in bars listening to horrible lounge singers. "I never got the hang of Huttese," Lando whispered to Luke one night as they listened to a female green thing sing a love song in a bar near Boonta Eve. Han had been drinking heavily that night and was attempting to drown his sorrows with a bottle of very strong Corelliean whisky. Chewie was holding on to Han to keep him from picking a fight with a man in an all black Bantha leather outfit. "He's lookin' at me funny, Chewie!" Han slurred, almost falling to the ground. Lando shook his head and said, "Time for a certain General to get to bed and sleep his alcohol off." Chewie laughed and picked Han up off the ground and slung him over his shoulder like a bag of sand.

"Get off me, stupid!" Han yelled at Luke, who was using a Jedi trance to sober up his friend. "Han, just relax," Luke said, closing his eyes again. Minutes later, Han was sitting up in a chair rubbing his throbbing head. "Damn, kid. I've got the worst hangover I ever had!" Han said. Luke smiled and said, "Han, we need to talk…"

"Yes ma'am," Leia said to Mon Mothma as she left for her sleeping quarters in the Couriscant home of Senator Blink from Yavin. The work had been tough, and the nights had been long, but The New Republic was starting to come together. Citizens all over the galaxy had flocked to the planet that never sleeps to join in on the forming of a new government, and Leia was right in the middle of it. Yet, something was missing. She had been doing the things that meant the most to her in previous years, but now her life was a dull, repetitive mess of sorrow and regret.Staring in the mirror at herself, she unwound her long, brown hair. Sighing, she closed her eyes. _I wonder if this will really work. Luke said I have Jedi powers too,_ she thought, needing to talk to her brother. _Luke? Luke?! Can you hear me?_ she called to him, not believing she would get a response.

"Han…" Luke began, pausing for some reason. Han stared at him and said, "What, kid?" Luke closed his eyes and concentrated. Someone was trying to find him. Someone was saying his name. _Luke? Are you there?_ he heard, his eyes popping wide open in surprise. _Leia! You can do this too? _he asked her, amazed. "What, kid?" Han asked, getting angry at Luke's sudden silence. Luke held up his hand, indicating for Han to wait a second. _Luke, I need someone to talk to. Please come back to Couriscant,_ Leia begged him. Luke smiled and said, "Han, I think our vacation needs to include a trip to Couriscant." Han sighed, "Sure kid, whatever, as long as _she_ is not there." Luke smiled to himself and winked at Lando, who squinted his eyes at the skinny young man.

That next morning, Luke sent Leia a holo message from the Falcon. "I will be there soon," he said, smiling at his sister. She smiled, looking a bit older than she should. "_He's _not coming, is he?" she asked, resting her chin in her hand. Luke smiled, not answering her question, and said, "So, how is Wedge? Have you talked to him lately?" 

The guys were not plagued with any mechanical troubles, so they arrived ahead of schedule. They checked into their hotel rooms and then went out for a drink. It was early in the afternoon, but that was never too early for Han and Lando. "I have some business I have to attend to, but I will meet you guys in the hotel bar in a few hours," Luke said, straightening his shirt and pants. "Whatever, kid. See ya later," Han said, eager to get rid of his hangover with a drink or two. 

After seven shots, Han was talking Lando's ear off about Leia. "You know, buddy, she messed my life up real bad. Gave me a conscience, and that is not a good thing for a smuggler to have. Things will never be the same now, and I can't even be with her. Real great, this whole Rebellion thing. I'm a General and I got nothin' to show for it besides a few scars, some visible, some not," Han said, leaning heavily on the bar. Lando just nodded as Han talked and talked. Chewie was playing some game with a diplomat-type man, and Lando heard the occasional Wookie growl. 

Arriving at the house in a taxi speeder, Luke walked into the front room of the house where Leia was staying. She hugged him and led him into the formal room to meet everyone. "This is my brother, Luke," she said proudly to everyone. Senator Blink and his wife rose from their seats to shake his hand. "My, my, the famous Luke Skywalker! My daughter has pictures of you all over her wall!" Mrs. Blink said, smiling at him. The farm boy blushed, unaware of his teen throb status. After a few minutes of small talk, Leia escorted Luke to the balcony overlooking the tall buildings. "What did you need, sister?" Luke said, smiling. Leia rubbed her tired eyes and said, "I don't know if this type of life is for me anymore. I am not happy, and I long to be something or someone else." Confused by her words, Luke entered the outskirts of Leia's mind to calm her and understand her. He smiled, confirming his earlier thoughts. "What?" she asked, seeing his amusement. "Leia, it is not what you said, it is what you didn't say. You don't see, do you? You just don't get it," Luke said, feeling older than his twin sister. She tilted her head and looked in his blue eyes. He laughed out loud at her. "It is so simple, yet you must see it for yourself. I cannot tell you where your answer lies; however, the Force will guide you," Luke said, walking back into the house to call for a taxi. 

"Come with me," Luke said, "You could use a drink or something." Leia shook her head, but did not walk away. Sighing, she got into the taxi with him. "You'll be glad you came," Luke said to her, seeing an image of the near future. "If you say so," she said, sighing heavily and crossing her arms.

Han was dead drunk after three hours in the hotel lounge. Lando was not sober himself, and Chewie was just getting started. Luke, sensing the situation, cleared his friends' minds just before he and Leia arrived. "Damn, what just happened?" Han asked, rubbing his temples. He looked up at the door to see Luke walk in with a girl behind him. "Some business," Lando laughed, that is, until they both saw who the girl was. "Oh no!" Han groaned, trying to think of an escape. As soon as Leia saw him, though, he knew he was stuck. "LUKE!" she growled angrily at the amused Jedi Knight. Lando was laughing pretty hard and Chewie was making snorting noises as Han attempted to hide behind his glass of whiskey. "What are _YOU_ doing here?" Leia demanded to Han. With hurt in his eyes, he looked up at her and said, "This is a free galaxy, remember? Or have you forgotten what we just did about four weeks ago?" She looked down at the floor silently, and Han continued, "Besides, am I not good enough to be on the same planet as you, Your Highness?" Her eyes met his, and he could see that she was just as upset as him. "I'm outta here," Han said, walking out of the bar briskly. Leia sighed and sat down at the bar with the boys.

When Mon Mothma heard that all of the boys were in town, she insisted that there be a dinner held in their honor. A few days after the bar incident, Luke, Han, Lando, and Chewbacca got into the speeder that Mon had sent for them. The driver was a loyal Rebel technician and recognized the four men as soon as he saw them. "It is an honor to meet you all!" The young man said to them. They all blushed and Han reached out to shake the kid's hand, "Nice to meet you, too." 

The large dining room in the new Galactic Senate building was filled with diplomats and pilots. When the men walked in, the crowd erupted into applause for the heroes. Han waved at the crowd and shook hands with the nearest people as young women diplomats from many different worlds surrounded Luke. Chewie and Lando laughed at Luke while Han made his way to General Reeikan. The grey-haired man smiled at the young smuggler-turned-hero. "General," Han said, firmly shaking his hand. "Han Solo, long time no see. What have you four been up to?" the General asked, putting his arm around Han and leading him to a group of people near the center of the large room. Han smiled without saying a word. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like you to meet General Han Solo," the General said to a group of eight to ten people. Han smiled as they shook his hand and asked him many questions.

Across the room, Luke stood with a formally dressed Leia. She sighed, and Luke looked over at her. _Tell me what's wrong, Leia,_ he asked her through the Force. Her diplomatic smile vanished from her face and she replied, _Why couldn't it work, Luke? What if the Force means for Han and I to be together?_ Luke, glad to hear the love in her mind's voice said to her, _It can work, sister dear. If it was meant to be, it will be._

The dinner went off without a hitch. There were no press invasions, no death threats, and no snobby guests. Everyone enjoyed the company of Luke, Han, Chewie, and Lando, and the boys enjoyed the changed from their usual bar scene. Han caught Leia staring at him a few times, and she caught him gawking at her just as much. _She is so beautiful, _Han thought to himself, sighing. Luke had to use some Jedi training to keep from laughing out loud at the two people. _Some people think too hard,_ he thought to himself, giggling behind his hand. He could see Han and Leia's future, but he couldn't tell them about it. He knew Leia would come around soon enough though.

After dinner, Han walked with Reeikan in the Senate building. "General," Han began, clearing his throat, "I was wondering if your offer still stands." A broad smile crossed the older man's face, and he replied, "Han, you are a part of the Rebel family, and you always will be." Han smiled, relieved that someone still liked him. "And the Princess," Reeikan continued, "she would never admit it, but she misses you so much. Many times, I have found her staring at the comm. panel, the frequency of the Falcon typed in, her finger on the send button, but she never presses it. She is so full of pride that she can't admit that what she did was wrong. However, she will see soon. I know it. Especially if you come back to the New Republic and serve as an advisor in the military department." Han smiled, reaching out to shake the General's hand, "You got yourself a new advisor."

It was a hazy dawn on Couriscant, and Han was awake watching it all. He had attempted to sleep, but he merely tossed and turned in his bed. Frustrated, he walked to his balcony to watch the amazing city. It was true. It really never slept. He heard a faint knocking sound, but resolved that is was only a sound of the city. However, the knocking continued. He turned, and noticed that the noise was coming from the door. Confused, he walked to the door to find out who was trying to reach him at this hour of the night. He hit the door panel and the door slid open to reveal a small figure dressed in a green, hooded cloak. "Who are you?" Han asked, stepping back from the door as he remembered the death threats that a lot of the former Rebels had been receiving. The figure reached up and removed its hood. Han gasped as he saw Leia standing before him.

He stared at her for at least two minutes before she smiled and said, "Can I come in?" Han, snapping out of his trance, mumbled something about his room being a mess, but he stepped aside for her to enter. She took off her green cloak to reveal her nightgown and her long brown hair. "Your hair! It is longer than I imagined!" Han exclaimed, reaching out to touch it. He stopped himself just before his hand reached her hair, and he mumbled, "Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Leia smiled and sat down on his bed. Looking up at him, she said, "Can I talk to you for a while, or do you want me to come back in the morning?" "I think it is morning," Han said, sitting down next to her. She burst out laughing, uncontrollable laughter. Han, confused, said, "It wasn't that funny, Your Highness." Gasping for air, Leia said, "I'm sorry, nervous laughter." She smiled and said, "And I thought I told you not to call me that." Still bitter, Han replied, "Well, you told me some other things, too." "Ouch," she whispered, looking away.

After a few minutes of silence, Han asked, "Why are you here? Trying to hurt me more?" "No Han," Leia said, looking up at him, "I am trying to fix something." He looked at her questioningly, and she continued, "I want to try it Han. I want to give us a try." He was shocked at her bluntness and stared at her. "You what?" he asked, making sure he heard her correctly. "You heard me, I want to be with you! I need you in my life Han! I called Luke here because I needed to talk to someone. My life was empty, and I didn't know why. Luke told me that he knew, but could not tell me. And then, tonight, I figured it out!" she said, turning to face him. "You really mean that?" he whispered, looking down at his black boots. "I mean it. You are what was missing in my life, and if I can only see you once a standard month, then so be it. Just knowing that you are mine and I am yours is enough for me!" she said, grabbing his hands. He smiled; now it was his turn to surprise her. 

They talked for a little while about Leia's work in the past month, and then she got up to return to her house to get ready to go to the Senate. "Let's try to spend as much time together as we can. Force knows what might happen," she said, turning to put her cloak on. "Leia," Han whispered. She turned to look at him, stopping in the middle of pulling on her cloak. "I'm staying with the New Republic," he said, smiling goofily. She stared at him, just as shocked at him as he had been at her earlier. "General Reeikan offered me a job as an advisor in the military department, and I took the job so I could stay here with you," Han said, walking closer to her. A sob of joy escaped her as she ran to embrace him. They both began to laugh like they had never laughed before. "I love you, Han!" she said, hugging him tighter. "I love you, too, my princess!" he said, picking her up and swinging her around. "Let's go tell Luke," she said excitedly. Han smiled and grabbed her hand as they walked out the door.

To be continued if you all want…


	3. Transitions

I do not own any of these characters or anything. I am just using them to amuse others and myself. So, if someone wants to sue me, then go right ahead. I am a poor college student with about $60 in my bank account. It's not worth the waste of time.

A continuation of my first fanfics, "Never the Same Again: Part One," and "Never the Same Again: Part Two." It will be followed by part three. This is just a small part to clear up some things. I try to listen you all of your suggestions, so please help me out by reviewing my work and telling me what you would like to see in the next parts of the series. I was considering expanding this series to include some Luke/Mara interaction too. What do you guys think?

# Never the Same Again: Transitions

# By Jessika Solo

** **

Days after Han and Leia's reunion, Luke sat in his room on Couriscant. He was deep in meditation on the subject of the young couple. He knew Han would treat Leia right, but he was worried that his sometimes-silly sister would break Han's heart. Hours passed as he focused all of his energy on the only family he had.

Han was spending his first day in the military department talking to all of the Admirals and Generals about the new structure of the Galactic Army. "Our role should be that of peace keepers," Han stated, "Like the old Jedi Order used to be many years ago." Impressed with his knowledge, the officers who had just met him nodded at him in approval. Reeikan smiled at Han, a man who had become like a son to him. 

Lando and Chewie had accepted positions in the Galactic Army and were beginning training for their posts. Chewbacca would be a mechanic for the X-wing fleet, and Lando resumed his rank as General. It seemed like all was good for the four heroes.

Young Princess Leia spent her days with Mon Mothma and other senators who were reforming the Senate and drafting a revised copy of the Galactic Creed. Times were not rough for many in the galaxy, and a sense of calm has spread from planet to planet. 

Of course, our heroes could not live the quiet life for long…

Han walked into his apartment, provided by the New Republic, and sat down on his soft couch. _Life is good,_ Han thought, smiling, _I got my girl, a big job, and a swanky place. Life is good._ However, as Han counted his blessings, a young woman watched him from the roof of a building near by. Angrily, she jumped off the building, Force-slowing her fall to the ground. Her red hair was like a cloud around her head as she ran to her small apartment near the old Imperial district of the city. _If I have to kill Skywalker's friends to get to him, then so be it,_ she thought to herself.

Back in his new apartment, Luke's eyes flew open. Dark, cold air filled his body as he sensed something dark near him and his friends. He shook his head to clear the thoughts, and stood up to find Han. _We never finished that conversation from a week ago,_ he thought to himself, hooking his light saber on his belt and walking out the door.

After leaving the Senate building, Leia went straight to Han's apartment. He saw her speeder from his balcony and ran around his apartment to make sure everything was just right for the romantic dinner he was about to have for her. Han couldn't really cook, so one of Luke's pilot friends, Wedge, cooked the dinner for Han. His small dining room was lit with candles and he actually used real dishes and silverware to set the table. It was their first date since agreeing to give their relationship a try, and Han was very nervous. He smiled, proud of himself, as Leia arrived at his door. She gasped when she saw his apartment. Han took her cloak as she walked into the dining room. "You did this all for me?" she asked, genuinely touched by his efforts. His trademark Han Solo smile crossed his lips as he said, "Well, most of it."He pulled her chair out for her at the table and then served the food. 

Luke hurried to Han's new apartment, more aware of the dark side of the Force filling the air. _Someone is near, someone really evil!_ Luke said, surprised that any traces of the dark side were left. He had to get to Han and warn him of the danger nearby, and then he would go to Leia's apartment to make sure that she was safe.

Han and Leia shyly looked at each other across the table in the dimly lit room. Their food was good, but they both pushed it around on their plates. "I'm not really hungry," Leia said, looking up into Han's killer hazel eyes. Not moving his eyes from their stare, Han sat his fork down and said, "Me neither." The both got up from the table and stood stiffly, not knowing what to do next. Han had been with many women, but no one like Leia. _I don't know what to do, what to say! I don't want to screw anything up!_ he thought to himself as he looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. She was dressed in a blue dress made of soft Couriscant silk, and her hair was part of the way down. Her whole body shook with nervousness as she felt the intense feelings between them. _This Force stuff is going to be hard to get used to, _she thought. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she smiled adoringly at Han as they moved closer to each other. Just as Han took her into his arms, they heard a voice and pounding on the door. "HAN!! HAN, OPEN UP!" Luke called from outside. Sighing loudly, Han walked to the door. Luke barged inside, out of breath and pale as a ghost. "Leia, Han!" he said, obviously upset, "Someone is after us." 

To be continued if the reviews are positive…

Keep in mind; this is only a transition piece to help clarify what is going to happen in the next few stories.


	4. Part Three

I do not own any of these characters or anything. I am just using them to amuse others and myself. So, if someone wants to sue me, then go right ahead. I am a poor college student with about $60 in my bank account. It's not worth the waste of time.

A continuation of my first fanfics, Never the Same Again: Part One, Part Two, and Transitions. I try to listen you all of your suggestions, so please help me out by reviewing my work and telling me what you would like to see in the next parts of the series. I was considering expanding this series to include some Luke/Mara interaction too. What do you guys think?

# Never the Same Again: Part Three

**By Jessika Solo**

** **

** **

Han Solo awoke early on Galaxy Day, a day to celebrate the diversity of the galaxy. Most people speculated that the holocard industry made up the holiday to get people to send holocards. However, it was a galaxy wide holiday, which meant the closing of all government agencies. Rubbing his eyes, Han sighed and rolled over to go back to sleep. His arm flung across the bed and did not land on his pillow. Shocked, Han slowly rolled over. His surprise melted into a smile when he saw Leia lying right next to him in his bed. Both were fully clothed, and Han had not been drinking the previous night, so he was sure that she had simply fallen asleep at his apartment. 

Han's movements woke Leia and she gasped when she saw Han staring at her. "What happened?" she asked, groggily sitting up in the bed. "I think we fell asleep. Don't worry, I didn't get you drunk," Han said, smiling his crooked smile at her. She acted mad but could not keep a straight face. "That's more like it," Han said, wrapping his strong arms around her. They lay back down on the bed to sleep and hold each other, but then both heard a noise. Leia's eyes filled with terror as she whispered, "Han! There's somebody out there!" "Stay here," Han said, grabbing his blaster that was on the floor beside the bed. He slowly crept into his living room, blaster drawn. He saw a shadow and jumped out yelling, "Who are you?!" A shocked Luke held up his hands and cringed. Mouth hanging open, Han stared at Luke. Leia ran to the door of the bedroom to see what was going on. "Luke!" she said surprised to see her brother, "What are you doing here?" Han put his blaster back in his belt. Surprised, Luke said, "You don't remember what happened last night?" Han and Leia looked at each other in confusion and shook their heads. Sighing, Luke said, "You'd better have a seat."

Luke walked into Han's kitchen to make some kaffe while Han and Leia sat in the sparsely decorated living room. "Do you remember anything?" she whispered to Han. He shook his head and then paused. "Well, I _do_ remember a few things," he continued in a sexy voice. Leia smiled flirtily and said, "_Oh._ What might that be, General?" He leaned over to whisper in her ear just as Luke walked back out with three mugs of steaming kaffe. Han sighed in exasperation and said, "Dammit, kid! How do you expect me to put the moves on your sister if you keep barging in on us?!" Luke's serious look dissolved temporarily and he laughed along with the couple. "Han, what makes you think that you are good enough for my sister?" Luke said between giggles. Han smiled and put his arm around Leia's shoulders and said, "Well, _she_ seems to think I'm good enough for her." Leia raised her eyebrows and said, "_Oh, I do?_" For a second, Han thought she was serious, and he looked down at his feet. "Hey," she said, throwing her arms around his neck, "just kidding, you scoundrel!" Han's smile returned and he pulled her closer to him on the couch.

"I really hate to spoil all the fun, but I have to tell you what happened last night," Luke said after taking a sip of his kaffe. Han and Leia looked at him curiously and he continued. "I feel that we are all in some sort of danger. Last night, I sensed a very strong presence of the dark side of the force near here, and it only got more intense as I came to warn you. Someone is around us, watching us…" Luke said, his voice trailing off as he looked to the window. "Who is it, Luke?" Leia asked, her voice like that of a little girl. Han tightened his arm around her and she put her arm around his waist. Looking right into her eyes, he said, "I have felt her." "Her?" Han asked, a bit taken back. "Yes," Luke said, looking at him, "Mara Jade has returned to kill me." 

"No. No, it can't be," Leia said, shaking her head. "Leia, it is she. She is here! The Emperor commanded her to kill me, and she is attempting to fulfill his orders. She failed once, and now she has come back to finish the job. She will do anything to get to me, including killing you two. And the worst part is, no one can stop her but me," Luke said, leaning forward across the small table. "Run away Luke! We will all run as far as we can from her and maybe someone will kill her!" Leia exclaimed, begging him in the same way she had the night before Luke went to face their father on the Second Death Star. "No, Leia. I must face her. I meditated on this last night while you were sleeping, and the Force wills me to turn her back to the light side. I can not kill her, I must turn her," Luke said to his sister. 

Han, who had been staring at the brother-sister pair in awe, finally spoke up, "Is it safe for Leia to be here on Couriscant? I could take a short leave and we could go hide until this thing is over. I am sure Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar would understand that Leia's life could be at stake." Tears filled Leia's eyes as she looked up at Han lovingly. He had a determined look on his face as he and Luke stared at each other. Luke reached out to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder, "Han, I would not trust my sister with anyone but you. Before you two make arrangements to leave the planet, I need to confront Mara Jade to find out exactly how bad this situation is. I will let you know." Luke stood up to leave and reached out to hug his sister. "Luke, be careful," Leia whispered in his ear. Luke smiled at her and sent reassuring feeling through the Force. Reaching out to shake Han's hand, Luke said, "Thank you, Han." Han smiled, looking over at Leia, and said, "Oh, no thanks needed, kid."

When Luke was gone, Han and Leia sat on the couch in silence. Neither knew what to say or do, and it was too late to eat breakfast and too early to each lunch. "I hope this thing gets fixed real quick," Han finally said, looking over at Leia. She nodded, and her eyes filled with tears. It killed Han to see her cry, so he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. "It's okay, sweetheart! Luke is a Jedi Master! He will be fine! It is you that I am worried about," he whispered into her ear. They sat silently for a few minutes as Han held her close to him and rubbed her tense shoulders and back. She sniffled, her tears subsiding, and said, "You know, I never cry. Call me heartless, like everyone else does, but I just don't cry in front of many people. But these past few weeks have been so different. I think I have cried every day since I arrived on Couriscant." Han smiled and said, "You missed me, didn't you?" He expected a slap or some smart remark from the Princess, but she surprised him. "Yes, I did. I missed you a lot," she admitted, looking into his eyes. His stunned look made her laugh and she said, "What Han? Surprised that a princess like me could actually miss a scruffy-looking smuggler like you?" Han smiled and said, "Nah, I knew that you couldn't stand to be away from me for a day, let alone a whole standard month. Plus, I know you don't think I am as scruffy-looking as you act like you do." She laughed and said, "I need to get back to the Blink's place to take a shower and gather my things. I have a new apartment near here, and my belongings are being transported there today." Han smiled slyly and said, "How about you take a shower _here_?" Leia smirked and said, "Nice try, flyboy. The Senator is probably worried because I didn't return last night, so I better get back." Han pouted and Leia continued, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "Maybe later on tonight I can come back over." Han's eyes widened as she got up and walked to the door. "You'd better come over tonight! No one likes a tease!" Han said, winking at her. She smiled, walking out the door with her cloak across her arm. "Women," Han said, shaking his head.

Luke briskly walked down an alley in the older, filthy section of Couriscant. _Mara Jade, I know you are here! Han and Leia are not who you want, you want me. You have come to kill me, but you will not succeed. I will turn you from the dark side, and you will become my ally! _Luke calmly said to Mara through the Force. Near him, he heard a woman's laugh. "You will not turn me, Skywalker. It is true that I am not after your friends, but if I can not get to you, I will kill the people closest to you," she said from a dark corner behind Luke. He sensed her presence and smiled with determination. _You will not kill me or my family, Mara Jade. You will be turned,_ Luke said, inching his hand to his light saber on his belt. The smoggy atmosphere of Couriscant did not allow much light through on the currently rainy day, but that did not hinder Luke's ability to feel Mara Jade close to him. He heard the hum of her light saber, and he ignited his own. "If this is the way I must turn you, Mara Jade, then let's begin," Luke called out to her in a confident voice. He was stronger than her in the Force, and they both knew it. "Do not be so sure, Skywalker," Mara called out, stepping out of the darkness and dropping her black cloak on the pavement. Luke felt the Force surging through him as Mara brought her saber up. He smiled as she began attacking him. _You will not win,_ he told her through the Force.

Leia, sitting in her new apartment, sensed the battle between Luke and Mara. Her body filling with anxiety, she paced around her living room as several employees of the New Republic carried her things into her apartment. "Your Highness, are you ill?" a young man asked her, stopping to look at her in concern. Waving her hand, she said "No, sir. I am fine. You may leave now. Your payment is on the table by the door." The young man smiled and left the apartment. 

Suddenly, all through the Force, someone called out for help. _Help me! I am being murdered!_ the woman's voice called out. Gasping, Leia frantically attempted to answer. _Who is this? Where are you?_ Leia called, breathing erratically. _My name is Mara Jade! _the voice called and Leia almost spat. _I will not help you! You are the one who is trying to murder my brother and I!_ Leia replied angrily. _Leia Organa, a Jedi? _the voice asked, disgusted by the thought that she had asked Leia Organa for help. Knowing that a battle was going on, Leia replied by saying, _Mara, you sound weak. If you turn from the dark side, people will help you, provide shelter and friendship. You must turn! _Spitting out a response, Mara said, _I will never turn from my master. Your brother will soon be dead, and you will be next._

To be continued if the reviews are positive! 

Give me some suggestions as to what you would like to see next.


	5. Part Four

I do not own any of these characters or anything. I am just using them to amuse others and myself. So, if someone wants to sue me, then go right ahead. I am a poor college student with about $60 in my bank account. It's not worth the waste of time.

A continuation of my first fanfics, Never the Same Again: Part One, Part Two, Transitions, and Part Three. I try to listen you all of your suggestions, so please help me out by reviewing my work and telling me what you would like to see in the next parts of the series. I really appreciate all of the suggestions you give me, and you all have been very helpful! I hope you like this chapter!

# Never the Same Again: Part Four

# By Jessika Solo

** **

** **

****After she received word from Luke that he was safe, Leia immediately went to Han's apartment. He opened the door just as she ran up to see him. "I had a feeling that you would be coming here," Han said as Leia ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. For the first time in a very long time, they kissed. It wasn't just a kiss; it was more of a complex emotion expressed in one simple action. Time seemed to stand still for both of them, and Leia felt tears welling up in her eyes. The kiss slowly died off, and Han leaned back to look at Leia's face. "You're crying again, sweetheart," he whispered, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "I know," she croaked, smiling adoringly at him. Han picked her up and carried her through the door, and then he sat her down on his couch. She smiled up at him as he kissed her forehead.

"So, tell me," Han yelled from the kitchen as he got them some kaffe, "What happened to Luke. I heard he went out to find Mara Jade." Han walked back into the living room and handed Leia a mug. "Well," she began, sighing, "He wounded her in the leg, but she managed to run off somehow. He has been searching for her with the Force. He thinks that you and I are safe for now, but he wants us all in the same place again tonight." Han looked at her slyly and said, "Well, I know where you can stay tonight." Laughing at him, she said, "Han Solo! You flirt!" He got up from his chair across the table and set his mug down. He looked at her as he slowly walked to the couch. Leaning over the top of her, he said, "You like it and you know it, Your Highness." "Maybe," she said, setting her own mug down, "So what if I do?" 

The couple spent the rest of their evening quietly sitting on Han's couch watching holofilms. Just as he was about to doze off to sleep for the second time, Han felt a small hand on his stomach. He looked down to see the Princess looking up at him. "Hey, what are you doing, sweetheart?" Han asked her, placing his large hand over her small, delicate hand. "Han, you love me, don't you?" she asked, sitting up to lean against him. "Of course I do, Leia! Why do you ask that?" he said, beginning to unbraid her hair. Smiling to herself at his affectionate gesture, she said, "Oh, no reason. Just asking." "How 'bout you, Your Worshipfullness?" Han asked, brushing her hair out with his fingers. Turning around to face him, she drew in a deep breath. "Han," she began, "I love you with all of my heart and all of my soul, and Force help me, you and I will never be apart again!" Touched by her emotional outpouring, Han hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, sweetheart, you and I will always be together, no matter what!" Han whispered into her ear as she ran her fingers through his shiny brown hair. 

Carrying her into his bedroom, Han kissed her on the nose and laid her down on his bed. She sat up as he shut the door and turned out the lights. "Han?" she asked, watching him take his blaster belt off and set it on the table. "Yes, sweetheart?" he said and sat down beside her on the bed. She looked in his eyes and sent him a Force message, assuming he wouldn't hear her. He didn't, but he didn't need Jedi training or Force sensitivity to take a guess at her thoughts. Pretending to not understand, he began kissing her slowly at first, but then more passionately as they went on. _Marriage, _Han thought to himself,_ I think she wants marriage!_ Their kisses continued and he was filled with thoughts of a family, children, and their inexhaustible love for one another. _Give me a few days, sweetheart,_ he thought to himself, smiling.

Luke arrived at Han's apartment a few hours later. He sensed an overflow of love and affection as he stood at the door. A small smirk crossed his young features, and he decided to run back to his apartment to get R2D2. _They could use some time alone. After all, Han is right. If I want them to be together, I have to give them some time alone, _Luke told himself as he jumped into his speeder.

Lying in bed together, Han and Leia held each other close. "You know, I've missed being with you in this way," Han said to her as he ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled and said, "It's been since Bespin, Han. Before the carbon-freeze." Han nodded and said, "Well, I guess we'll have to make up for that." "You really are a scoundrel, you know that?" Leia said, sitting up and wrapping the sheet around her, "And besides, Luke will be here soon." "Oh, yeah, I forgot I am hosting a slumber party again tonight," Han said, running his hand through his hair. 

Once Luke felt he would not be intruding on Han and Leia, he returned to Han's apartment and found them sitting on the couch watching holofilms. Han was wearing a t-shirt and some boxers, and Leia was wearing an old t-shirt of Han's. Smiling to himself, Luke walked into the room with R2D2 rolling in behind him. "Hey, kid," Han said, looking up from the screen. Luke laughed at the film they were watching. "That is an old one," he said, pointing at the screen, "I can't believe you two are watching that!" Leia smiled and cuddled up even closer to Han. She had a blanket over her and her head was on Han's leg. _They are so lucky to have found each other, _Luke thought, smiling proudly at his sister and his best friend. 

Less than an hour later, Leia was sleeping quietly on the couch. Luke looked at Han and whispered, "Can we talk in the kitchen?" Han slowly extracted his leg from under Leia and followed Luke into the kitchen. "What's on you mind, kid?" Han asked, sitting down at the table and rubbing his eye. "Do you remember when I said that we had to talk? It was about a week ago," Luke said, trying to think of what he was going to say to Han. Han nodded and looked at him questioningly. "Well, what I was going to say then doesn't really apply now, because I was going to tell you not to give up on Leia. But now that you two are back together, there is no need for that talk. However, I can talk to you about her still," Luke said, lacing his fingers together. "Just say it, kid, whatever it is," Han said, knowing it would not be anything bad. 

"Well, I guess I just want to tell you that you have my blessings. I will do anything I can to keep you and Leia together. You are what makes her happy, and she makes you happy. Apart, you are both dynamic people, but together, you are both complete. I have foreseen many things about your life together, and the visions are happy and filled with love. I have no doubt that you are my sister have been brought together by the Force. That much is obvious to me," Luke said and Han smiled. "Luke," Han said, "What are you trying to tell me?" "I have been rambling, haven't I?" Luke said, smiling, "Well, Han, I just want to tell you that you will have a future with my sister, and you have been joined by the Force. That is a bond that no one can break. You and Leia are the only family I have left, and I want to make sure that my family is happy." 

Letting Luke's words sink in, Han looked down at his rough hands. He had scars from the thousands of times that he had repaired the Falcon's hyper drive, and he had a few scars from recent battles. He held out his hand and said, "You see this scar?" He pointed to a scar on the palm of his hand. "That scar is from the trash compactor on the Death Star. That is when I fell in love with her. We fought, we yelled, we screamed. It was electric. And, I loved her," Han said, smiling distantly at the memories. Luke smiled and said, "I know Han. I didn't have to be a Jedi to see it. It was always there." Han smiled sheepishly and said, "You got that right, kid."

Just as Luke was about to get up from the table, Han began to speak again. "Hey Luke," he said, looking up from the table, "I want to ask her to marry me. Tomorrow." Luke's eyes widened and he said, "Isn't that a little sudden?" "A little sudden?" Han laughed, "Kid, how long have we all known each other? Around four standard years now?" Luke laughed and nodded his head, "You're right. How could I forget about Hoth and Bespin." Han looked at Luke, waiting for his approval. "You have my blessing. I am sure that our father and our mother would be very proud to have you as a son, and I know I will be very proud to have you as my brother," Luke said, reaching out to shake Han's hand. "Luke, I promise—" Han began but Luke interrupted. "Han, I know," Luke said, smiling proudly.

Han returned to the living room to find Leia still sleeping on the couch. He smiled at her and carried her off to his bed. _I have a surprise for you tomorrow, sweetheart, _Han thought, smiling as he lay down next to her in the soft, warm bed.

To be continued…


	6. A Proposal

I do not own any of these characters or anything. I am just using them to amuse others and myself. So, if someone wants to sue me, then go right ahead. I am a poor college student with about $60 in my bank account. It's not worth the waste of time.

A continuation of my first fanfics, Never the Same Again: Part One, Part Two, Transitions, Part Three, and Part Four. I try to listen you all of your suggestions, so please help me out by reviewing my work and telling me what you would like to see in the next parts of the series. I really appreciate all of the suggestions you give me, and you all have been very helpful! I hope you like this chapter!

# Never the Same Again: A Proposal

**By Jessika Solo**

** **

** **

** **

Han had set his chrono to go off at an early hour. Leia had to be in the Senate building at 0800, and he had to be in a meeting at 0900. An incessant beeping sound woke him from his deep sleep, and he rolled over to turn it off. "Leia," he whispered, giving her a gentle nudge. She groaned, rolling over and covering her head with the blanket. Smiling, Han continued his prodding, "Honey, wake up. You have to go to work!" Throwing the blanket off of her, she sighed loudly. Grumbling to herself, she crawled out of bed to take a shower, slamming the door behind her. Smiling his crooked smile, Han walked up to the closed door. He heard her turn the water shower on, so he opened the door. She turned around, shocked at first, but then delighted when she saw his lopsided smile. "Care to join me?" Leia asked, raising her eyebrows. 

Taking their time, they shampooed each other's hair. Han ran his fingers through Leia's long, wet hair and then twisted it up on top of her head. "What are you doing?" she giggled, turning around to kiss him. "Oh, nothing, sweetheart," he said, looking at her lovingly. They stared at each other for a long time, and Leia could feel the love between them. _I know it's early, but I know I am ready. However, getting a man who is afraid of commitment to ask me to marry him is going to be quite a task, _Leia thought, looking into Han's hazel eyes.

Han, on the other hand, was planning his proposal. _Well, I could get Wedge to make dinner again, and I could propose to her here. Or, I could take her out someplace fancy and ask her there. Of course, the Falcon has sentimental value… _Rinsing Leia's sudsy hair, he continued to think of places and situations. _I hope she says yes!_ he thought, almost worried that she would be able to resist him. 

After their shower, Han and Leia dressed and had cups of kaffe in the living room with Luke. "Any new developments in the Force, kid?" Han said, beginning to believe that the whole Force nonsense actually had something to it. Luke was being unusually quiet, so he simply shook his head. Leia and Han looked at each other, already able to communicate the way married couples could. 

Luke, still quiet, left with R2D2 to meditate and continue his search for Mara Jade. As soon as the door shut, Leia looked at Han with a small amount of worry in her eyes. "Don't worry, sweetheart," Han said, kissing her on the forehead. 

Both were silent for a few seconds, and the Han said, "Leia, do you remember the first time you told me that you loved me?" Smiling broadly, Leia replied, "Han, how could I forget? They almost killed you that day!" "Just wondering," Han said, smiling to himself.

"What?" Leia pried, "Why did you ask that?" Giving in to her easily, Han said, "Well, I was just wondering if you really meant it or if you just said it because you thought I was going to die." Leia reached over and put her small hand on top of his large, rough hand. "Han, I know that I was quite horrible to you on Hoth, but I always loved you. Always. I said some really mean things to you, but it was only to keep from getting attached to someone I thought would never promise anything to anyone. I thought you were just going to leave the second you got a chance. I know that you wanted me to ask you to stay, but I couldn't. I wanted you to stay on your own terms, not because I asked you to," she said, and then looked down at her chrono. "Oh, Han, I have to get to work! I'll come over when I get done in the Senate today. Have a nice day with the guys, General," Leia said as she ran to gather her things. She kissed him on the cheek before she left, and whispered, "I love you, flyboy." His crooked smile returning, Han said, "I know, Your Highnessness." 

Luke was sitting in Admiral Ackbar's office when Han arrived. Surprised to see him, Han said, "Hey, Luke. What are you doin' in the military department?" Luke looked up at Han from his chair and said, "Han, you and I have been volunteered to lead a surveying team to the Outer Rim to check on reports of Imperial activity." Crushed, Han sat down in the chair next to Han. The Admiral and his advisors walked into the office and shut the door. _Great. Just great. There go my special plans for tonight. _Han thought, clenching his fists.

Immediately after leaving Ackbar's office, Han went to his own smaller office to send Leia a holomessage. "Sweetheart, I know we had plans for tonight, but the New Republic calls. Luke and I have to go on an overnight mission to the Outer Rim to check on some stuff. We will be leaving at 1200. Please meet me in the Main Hangar. I have to see you before I leave," Han said, disappointment filling his eyes. "I have arranged for your apartment to be guarded the entire time that Luke and I will be gone. Please meet me before I go…"

Chewie and Lando were also chosen for the mission. The four men would command the squadron in the Falcon and lead the group of X-Wing fighters to the Outer Rim territories. It would be an easy mission because they had orders to avoid confrontations and report back at the slightest sign of trouble. Han would have been excited about such a mission if he and Leia had not been together, but recently, his priorities had changed. Han wanted to spend all of his time with her, so leaving her would be difficult. _Now I have to wait to ask her, _Han sighed, checking over the Falcon in the hangar. Lando walked up next to him and slapped his shoulder. "What have you been up to Han old buddy? I haven't seen you in days!" Lando said, assisting him with the inspection. Han smirked at Lando and said, "Can you keep a secret?" Laughing, Lando said, "Have you forgotten who you are talking to?" Laughing along with him, Han said, "You've got a point there, but I'll tell you anyway." Leaning forward and lowering his voice, Han said, "I am going to ask Leia to marry me." Lando grabbed Han's hand and shook it vigorously. 

Han worriedly looked at his chrono and sighed. It was 1150 and Leia had not arrived yet. _I can't leave until I see her!_ he said, anxiety building up within him. "All wings, report to your ships!" a voice called over the intercom system. "No!" Han whispered, looking around frantically. Pilots in red and white suits were climbing into X-Wings, and Luke was walking toward Han. "Come on Han, it is time to go," Luke said, feeling what Han was going through. "No, kid! I have to see her!" he said as Luke pulled him toward the ramp of the Falcon. Engines stared up all around them as the time neared 1200. Han walked backwards up the ramp, his eyes filling with tears. "Leia, where are you?" he whispered. 

Sensing a commotion near the hangar entrance, Luke pointed to a figure in a long, flowing dress. Her dress flew out behind her as she ran toward the Millennium Falcon. "Han! Han wait!" she screamed, waving her arms. "Leia!" Han yelled, running off the ramp to meet her. He hugged her tightly and kissed her passionately as the whole squadron watched in amusement. "Go!" Leia said, her eyes brimming over with tears. Smiling his crooked smile, Han backed away from her slowly. She watched as he waved at her. He walked up the ramp into the Falcon, and she was about to turn around to leave, but something made her wait an extra second.

Sure enough, Han ran back to the end of the ramp as the hangar doors began to open "MARRY ME, LEIA!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, "PLEASE MARRY ME!" Bursting into tears of joy, Leia screamed back, "YOU GOT IT, FLYBOY!" Han yelled, "WOOHOO!" as the Falcon began to lift off of the hangar floor. "I LOVE YOU!" he yelled at her and her figure became more distant. "I LOVE YOU, TOO!" she yelled back, blowing him a kiss.

To be continued…

** **

** **


	7. The Return

Sorry it has been so long since I have posted anything. I have been really busy with first semester finals and the holidays. Things are becoming normal again, so I am getting time to write now.

I do not own any of these characters or anything. I am just using them to amuse others and myself. So, if someone wants to sue me, then go right ahead. I am a poor college student with about $60 in my bank account. It's not worth the waste of time.

A continuation of my first fanfics, Never the Same Again: Part One, Part Two, Transitions, Part Three, Part Four, and A Proposal. I try to listen you all of your suggestions, so please help me out by reviewing my work and telling me what you would like to see in the next parts of the series. I really appreciate all of the suggestions you give me, and you all have been very helpful! I hope you like this chapter!

**Never the Same Again: The Return**

**By Jessika Solo**

** **

Han sat in the pilot's seat of the Millennium Falcon as the ship entered hyperspace. Luke was sitting next to him, and Chewie and Lando were checking on the functions of some uncooperative part of the Falcon's mismatched electrical system. A goofy smile spread across Han's face when the image of the Princess yelling, "YOU GOT IT, FLYBOY!" entered his head. "What are you smiling about, General?" Luke joked, flipping a few switches while the stars blurred by them. Han shook his head and remained silent to relive the memory a few more times.

As the old ship chugged out of hyperspace, Han chuckled and said, "How'd you like to have a scoundrel for a brother, kid?" Smiling slightly in his Jedi way, Luke said, "So, you finally asked her." Han nodded and shook Luke's outstretched hand. "Welcome to our family, Han," Luke said, smiling as he turned back to the controls.

"Gold fleet, this is Gold Leader, all wings please report in," Luke said when the fleet of X-Wings had met at the correct coordinates. After all five of the X-Wing pilots reported in, Luke pressed the comm. button again. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to make an announcement before we get started with the surveying…" he began, smiling at Han. Lando and Chewie made their way to the cockpit and Luke continued, "Let's all congratulate General Solo on his engagement to my sister, Princess Leia Organa."

Wookiee growls filled the air and Lando slapped Han on the back. Wedge replied on the comm. by saying, "It's about time, Solo. Maybe she'll cook for you instead of me!" Han's face was red from embarrassment as he tried to bring everyone's attention back to the mission. "We'll have a huge party as soon as we get back," Han promised, laughing along with Luke and Lando.

Back on Couriscant, Leia ran from the hangar to finish her Senate duties for the day. "Why, Princess, you are so flushed! Are you feeling alright? Should I call a med droid?" Mon Mothma said, catching Leia by the arm. Smiling, Leia said, "No, I am fine! In fact, better than fine." Mon looked at her curiously and raised an eyebrow. Leia blushed even more and excitedly whispered, " Han asked me to marry him! Just before the fleet left for the Outer Rim." A smile crossed the older woman's face, and she suddenly embraced Leia. "I am so glad to hear that Leia! Have you told General Riekan?" Mon asked, leading Leia down the hall to the offices.

The day and night flew by for Leia, and soon she was meeting Han at the hangar for his return. A few people stood waiting, but none as anxiously as Leia. Her green cloak covered her maroon and gold dress made from heavy fabric. She touched her necklace that once belonged to her real mother and held her breath as the hangar doors began to open.

Five X-Wings entered the hangar followed by the Millennium Falcon. Seconds passed like hours as the Falcon touched the ground and shut down her engines. Pilots stood around the hangar while the Falcon's ramp slowly lowered to the hangar floor. It touched down with a loud thunk similar to the sound Leia heard when Han's carbonite slab fell to the ground on Bespin. She shivered at the thought of her father encasing her love in a block of junk. Seeing Luke's feet snapped her to her senses, though, and she covered her mouth with a shaking hand. Lando and then Chewie followed Luke. Han stood at the top of the ramp, imagining the look on Leia's face. He began his slow walk down the ramp, his boots clunking on the metal.

As soon as Leia glimpsed Han's brown Bantha leather boots, she let out her breath and ran to greet him. The pilots gathered around the ship began to clap slowly, bursting into full applause when Han grabbed the Princess and swung her around in a circle. "Did you miss me?" he asked her, smiling his crooked smile. "You scoundrel!" she said, laughing with pure joy in her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes," Han murmured before kissing her right in front of the growing group of pilots and mechanics.

Hours later, Luke visited Han and Leia in Han's apartment. The trio ate a meal that Leia had fixed while enjoying the holonews. "Look, Leia! It's us!" Han said, pointing to the holoscreen. Footage of Han and Leia's reunion in the hangar appeared on the screen as the newscaster spoke, "Two heroes of the Rebellion announced their engagement today. General Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa, senator for the New Republic were engaged yesterday just before General Solo left for a mission to the Outer Rim Territories…" The group laughed while pictures of the two flashed up. "On a side note," the woman continued, " Princess Organa's brother, Luke Skywalker remains the most eligible bachelor in the galaxy." Han and Leia laughed histerically as Luke stared at his food, obviously embarrassed by his status.

After a short pause in the conversation, Luke cleared his throat and said, "I have something to tell you both." Leia looked up curiously and Han continued to eat, hoping it wasn't going to be a lecture. Folding his hands in front of him on the table, Luke said, "While on Tatooine last night, I felt a disturbance in the Force. I experienced several visions. I feel that I must return there tomorrow to continue my search for Mara Jade." The room was silent except for the voices on the holoprojector. Han reached over and flicked it off, watching Leia's smile fade to a frown. 

"Why, Luke?" Leia asked, clearly upset. She took his hand and continued, "If you feel her there, then that obviously means that she has decided to leave us alone." Luke smiled at his sister and sent out some comforting feelings through the Force while he explained himself. "I know it seems that way," he said, "but things are not always as they seem when the Dark Side is concerned. Besides, the Force wills me to turn her, and I must obey the Force." Han silently looked from Leia to Luke, and he was amaized by the determination in both twins. _Kinda like me_, Han thought, smiling to himself.

It was finally settled; Luke would spend one standard week on Tatooine in Old Ben Kenobi's place. "Really Leia, I will be fine. The Dark Side is strong, but it is not stronger. I promise I will contact you at the first sign of trouble," Luke said, standing in the doorway of Han's apartment after hours of discussion.

The next morning, Han and the Princess accompanied Luke to the hangar. Admiral Ackbar had allowed Luke to use one of the X-Wings as long as he promised to come back alive. "Luke, you don't have to go, you know," Leia said, clinging to Han. "I _do _have to go, but I _will _be back. After all, I can't miss the wedding… I'm in it!" Luke said, starting the engines and smiling down from the cockpit of the tall ship. "Come on, sweetheart," Han said, pulling Leia back to a safe distance. Luke and R2-D2 left the main hangar and quickly jumped into hyperspace.

"Han, why are people always leaving me?" Leia asked while the pair watched the stars. "I don't know sweetheart," Han said, holding her close to him. He felt her sigh as he ran his finger along her tightly braided hair. "Don't worry though, Luke will be home soon," Han said, leading his Princess out of the hangar and down the hall. "You know, I believe I owe you an engagement ring," he said, hoping to cheer her up. "Really?" she asked, a small smile crossing her tearstained face.

To be continued…


	8. Part Five

I do not own any of these characters or anything. I am just using them to amuse others and myself. So, if someone wants to sue me, then go right ahead. I am a poor college student with about $60 in my bank account. It's not worth the waste of time.

A continuation of my first fanfics, Never the Same Again: Part One, Part Two, Transitions, Part Three, Part Four, A Proposal, and The Return. I try to listen you all of your suggestions, so please help me out by reviewing my work and telling me what you would like to see in the next parts of the series. I really appreciate all of the suggestions you give me, and you all have been very helpful! I hope you like this chapter! I'm going to take a humorous spin on the story for a tiny bit. Thanks to Vampkestrel for the ideas!!

# Never the Same Again: Part Five

**By Jessika Solo**

** **

** **

"Good afternoon, sweetheart!" Han said, greeting Leia in the lobby of the senate building. "Why, hello General," she said, smiling broadly as she slipped her slender arm through his. In an attempt to keep Leia's mind off her Jedi brother, Han had offered to take Leia on a shopping trip in downtown Coruscant to buy her an engagement ring. "Long day at work?" he asked her after she rubbed her forehead. "Grr! I have never met a more stubborn person than that Prince from Roona! He is just awful! Coming into my office and—WHAT?" Her rants were interrupted by Han's hearty laughter. "Most stubborn person you've ever met? Looked in the mirror lately, Senator?" Han teased, pulling her closer to him as they walked down the city street in the Administrative District. Leia attempted to give Han an evil stare, but as usual, it didn't work.

The young pair quietly made their way to the retail district of downtown Coruscant. They stopped along the way to admire the crafts being sold by street venders in brightly colored carts. Just after Han had bought Leia a large bouquet of colorful flowers, the couple was drawn to a store that was crowded with many young girls. "Look! I found the Luke Skywalker Jedi doll in the black cloaks! No one has that one!" a teenage girl screamed to her friend. Han's hazel eyes widened as they met Leia's brown eyes. The two slowly walked closer to the little shop…

Inside the small toy store, Han and Leia saw about fifty young Coruscant girls holding dolls in boxes and pulling t-shirts off the racks. Leia reached over and picked up one of the shirts. "…'Luke Skywalker for Senator.' And this one says 'Marry Me Luke!'" she read to Han who had just picked up a magazine named Teen Beat. "Look at this!" he said, opening the magazine, "Luke's likes and dislikes!" Dropping the shirts, Leia ran over to Han and grabbed the magazine. "Likes…" she began, "Long walks in the forests of Endor, black clothing, a woman who knows how to use a light saber, and his family. Dislikes… the Dark Side." 

After picking up a few more magazines, the two walked up to the checkout to pay. Just as Leia sat down the magazines, the man behind the counter gasped, "You are Leia Organa! And you are Han Solo!" The girls began to scream and crowd around Leia, who Han was trying to protect with his larger frame. "Where is Luke?! He must be around here too!" the girls all screamed and began running out the door to look for Luke. "Can I have your autographs?" the man behind the counter asked Han and Leia, holding out a glossy photo of each one. As she reached out for the pen, Leia asked, "Where did you get these pictures?" The man shrugged and said, "The data files. These are your official New Republic ID pictures." 

Han and Leia walked out of the small shop and continued to the jewelry shop a couple blocks down from where they had stopped. "Can you believe this?" Leia whispered to Han. For once, the General was at a loss for words. He shook his head in incredulity and put his arm around the Princess's shoulders. "I guess we don't get out enough," he finally said after glancing at a large poster of Luke hanging in a shop window. "'Get your Skywalker dolls here!'" Han read, laughing. 

"The Coruscant Jeweler" was the name of the little shop that Han and Leia entered next. Music played quietly in the empty shop, and an old man stood up when the door chimed. "Good afternoon, General and Senator! What can I do for you?" he asked graciously. "Well, sir, we are here to buy a ring for my dear fiancée," Han said, putting his arm around Leia proudly. She smiled sheepishly and blushed, unusually embarrassed by the title. The kind old man smiled and said, "Come right this way. I know just the ring for you…" Just as the man turned to walk to a display case, Leia spotted a case full of charms. Han followed the man, not knowing that his Princess had wandered away; he turned around and saw Leia studying the case deep in thought. "Leia dear, the rings are over here," Han said, hurrying' over to her to push her along. However, when he reached the case, he saw charms in the shape of Luke's X-Wing and light sabers and even a small charm in the shape of Luke's body! Once again, the couple looked at each other in amazement and walked away. "Luke would absolutely die if he saw all this stuff!" Han whispered to Leia.

"You get whatever you want, sweetheart," Han said to Leia as she tried on several different rings, each one more stunning than the previous."How much were you looking to spend, sir?" the old man asked, his wrinkled face smiling warmly. Looking over at the small woman next to him, Han smiled goofily. "Just make her happy, and I'll pay whatever it takes." 

Twenty-five minutes later, Han was regretting his words. Leia had picked the most expensive ring she could find, so of course, Han had to buy it. He forced a smile as he handed the old man his bankcard. "Thank you, Han," Leia said, looking up at him with her big brown eyes. He sighed and smiled a real smile. "You're welcome, sweetheart. I should be thanking you for agreeing to marry me!" he said, following her out of the shop. Her new ring sparkled brightly in the setting Coruscant sun. "Dinner?" he said to her, gesturing toward a small café across the street. She nodded and grabbed his hand before running across the street like a little girl. Han followed her, wondering if anyone could see the man in the General's uniform running across the street with Senator Organa. They stopped in front of the small restaurant and walked inside to order their dinner.

Sitting down at a small table, Han pulled out one of the magazines they had bought. The cover was busy with many different pictures of Luke from the past four years. One of the articles was titled "Our Favorite Farm Boy." Han thought that one was particularly funny and began to read it aloud to his companion. "'…growing up on Tatooine must have been tough, but where else could a guy develop the body that we all dream about at night?'" Leia giggled loudly and then covered her mouth. "'The body we all dream about at night?'" she said, laughing until her face was bright red. Han continued to read aloud to Leia until they saw a swarm of screaming girls run by the café and continue down the street. "Wedge Antilles is in the grocery store!" a few of the girls screamed to everyone on the streets. Once again, Han and Leia shared a look of shock and stood up to look out the window. "Wedge too?" Han asked, seeing the shirts the girls were wearing, "Why not Han Solo? Am I not as cute as those two? I am a hero of the Rebellion too!" Leia laughed hysterically and wrapped her arms around Han's waist. "Now General," she began, forcing her face into a serious look, "The reason none of those girls is chasing after you is that they know that Princess Organa will beat them off with a stick!" Han pouted for a second and watched the girls continue to run by the window. "Are you sure?" he whined, fishing for sympathy from Leia. She nodded and led him back to the table with a smile on her face.

After dinner, Han went back to his apartment and Leia said she had to run some errands. Han smiled goofily to himself as he cleaned up the messy living room and dining room. _It is actually going to happen, I am actually going to marry the Princess!_ he thought, sitting down on the couch. He reached out for the small velvet box that held Leia's wedding band to be given to her at the ceremony, and he opened it carefully, letting the precious metals and stones shine in the low light of the apartment. His door chimed, and he quickly closed the box and walked to open the door. Leia slipped past him as soon as he opened the door, and she hit the door control to close and lock the door. She panted heavily and sat down on the couch. "What's wrong sweetheart?!" Han asked, kneeling down in front of her. "Some of Luke's little fans followed me to your building asking me where Luke was, and some girl even asked me if he wore boxers or briefs!" she said, regaining her composure. Han laughed and she continued, "I told her 'He is my brother! I don't know what kind of underwear he wears!' And then she asked me for his comm. number!" 

Han reached out to take her cloak and she wrapped her arms around her chest. "Not yet. I have a surprise for you," she said, leading him into the bedroom that they had been sharing for weeks. "Oh really?" Han asked, raising his eyebrows as she pulled him by the hand. Standing in the middle of the room with Han facing her, she shrugged off her cloak and revealed a red t-shirt with red lettering. "'Han Solo can rescue me anytime'" Han read, walking closer to her. "Why don't you shut the door and turn off the lights, flyboy…" she said, smiling suggestively.

To be continued… 


	9. Part Six

I do not own any of these characters or anything. I am just using them to amuse others and myself. So, if someone wants to sue me, then go right ahead. I am a poor college student with about $60 in my bank account. It's not worth the waste of time.

A continuation of my first fanfic. I try to listen you all of your suggestions, so please help me out by reviewing my work and telling me what you would like to see in the next parts of the series. I really appreciate all of the suggestions you give me, and you all have been very helpful! I hope you like this chapter! I just want to tell all of you who live in the SW fandom that I love you all. You are so nice and this is definitely the best fandom!! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.

Just a reminder, this is AU.

# Never the Same Again: Part Six

**By Jessika Organa Solo**

** **

** **

** **

(Luke has just returned from the Outer Rim with an unconscious Mara Jade. She is seriously wounded and has to be put into the Bacta tanks immediately. Han and Leia received news of Jedi Skywalker's return at an insane hour of the morning, and the pair rushed to the hospital to find Luke…)

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

"Dammit, Han! Why did we let him go there?" Leia said angrily. Han ran behind her in an attempt to keep up with the determined Princess as she hurried to her brother. _Luke! Where are you?!_ she Force-sent to him, her eyes darting to the left and to the right. General Reeikan had contacted Han's apartment regarding Luke; Leia hadn't talked to Luke since he had left, and now that their reunion would take place in a hospital, she was more than a little bit worried. An eerie silence surrounded her for a brief second, and then she was suddenly filled with Luke's voice. _Go to the third floor. I am outside room 351,_ his voice said in her head. "Third floor," she said to Han, running to a lift. "I am not even going to ask," Han mumbled, throwing his hands up and following Leia into the lift.

Breaking into a sprint as soon as the door opened, Leia found her twin brother sitting on a bench outside of a door. The windows were reinforced with metal bars, and the door had several locking devices. "LUKE," she said, gasping for breath. The Jedi stood up with great effort and wrapped his arms around the small woman. "Good to see you, kid," Han said, patting Luke on the back while he leaned on Leia. "I almost didn't make it back," Luke said quietly, looking through the window at the large tank of Bacta. Leia sat down on the bench next to Luke and wrapped her arm around him. "She almost succeeded," he said, looking down at the floor. "Almost," he said, looking up with a sparkle in his eyes. Han smirked at Luke and said, "What about you? Did you succeed?" With another sparkle and a smirk, Luke looked up at the General with his blue eyes and said, "Have I ever failed? I turned Darth Vader, and no one said I could. And now, I have turned Mara Jade too…"

After Han returned with three cups of kaffe, Luke began to tell the story. "…So after I fought her in the cantina, I followed her out to the slave quarters where she hid in some shop. She didn't stay hidden for long. Of course, we ended up battling right out in the open where everyone could see. They all knew what was going on. We fought more and I could feel the Dark Side slipping from her. She was weak, and she knew it. I took advantage of this and Force pushed her a few times, and this took a lot out of her, but she just kept coming at me. She got me several times with her saber, but nothing serious. Eventually, I had to make a move or she would kill me; so, I got her right through the stomach, just below her heart." Both Han and Leia gasped, staring at Luke. He continued, "And she thought she was going to die. She just laid there on the ground, screaming in anger at the Emperor. I felt the final dark strands fade away, and then I ran to her. She was so pale… All she could say was 'I am sorry, Luke Skywalker. I am sorry. Please forgive me,' and then she passed out. She thought she was dying, but I put her in a healing trance." All were silent for a few minutes, and then finally, Luke said aloud, "She turned Leia. I felt it. She turned, just like the Force showed me."

Han and Leia stayed at the hospital until the Coruscant sunrise around 0500. "You two go back to bed. I am fine here," Luke said, looking over at his sister's bloodshot eyes and dark circles. Nodding sleepily, she stood up with Han's help and hugged Luke as a goodbye. "We will see you later on this afternoon," Han said as he led Leia to the lift. 

After a short speeder ride to Han's apartment complex, they once again crawled into bed. "Han," Leia said groggily. "Leia, honey, go to sleep," he groaned, just knowing that Leia was going to talk forever about Luke and Mara. "But Han," she said, sitting up to look at him, "I think I felt something else in Luke at the hospital. Almost like…" She struggled to find the words, but Han finished her sentence. "Like he's in love with her, huh?" he said, pulling the covers over his eyes. Sighing loudly, Leia said, "I don't like this, Han." The covers flew back to reveal Han's face and a look that said, "Leia, you of all people…" She sighed again and began to speak her mind but Han interrupted. "Look sweetheart, you know that people think that you and I shouldn't be together, but we know better, don't we?" Han said, pulling her down on top of him. Her mouth in a tight line, Leia said, "So, if he wanted to be with her, you wouldn't have a problem? Are you forgetting that she was the Emperor's hand and her final task was to kill Luke?" Staring at her for a second, he retorted, "So, you're saying that you are better than her, and people like her don't deserve love too? Have you forgotten that you are Darth Vader's daughter?" A gasp escaped Leia's mouth, as her face grew redder. "Han Solo, how could you say that to me?" she said, stunned at his words. He did not reply; he simply rolled over to face the wall and attempted to sleep.

A few minutes later, he heard Leia sigh loudly. He ignored, knowing full well that she was trying to get him to talk. She sighed again and he almost laughed. "I know you are awake," she said impatiently. He still remained silent, using a technique that he had found quite useful. _All I have to do is keep quite and make her think I am really mad, and then she will change her mind,_ he thought, smirking to himself. "Han?" Leia said, more softly this time. _Here it comes,_ he thought. "Han, I am sorry. I know what you were trying to tell me, about Vader," she began, snuggling up to Han's back. "I know that I shouldn't judge, I am just worried about Luke because he is my brother. I mean, he is the only family I have," she said, her voice cracking. "Oh, Leia, don't cry now sweetheart," Han said, rolling over and taking her in his arms. _I knew the tears would get him,_ Leia said, smiling, _Even Han Solo can't trick me._

Dinner was quiet for Han and Leia until there was pounding on the door. Instantly thinking the worst, Leia ran to the door yelling, "Luke!" However, when she opened the door, she saw a mob of teenage girls wearing Luke Skywalker t-shirts. "He is not here! Go away!" she bellowed, shutting the door in a fury. She turned around to return to the table and saw Han's trademark smirk. "What?" she asked cautiously, sitting down across from him. "What do you think the kid is up to right now?" he asked, setting down his glass of ale. Leia shrugged her shoulders and then watched Han get up from the table. "Maybe we could, uh, play a little trick on Mister Skywalker later on tonight," he said, holding up _Teen Beat_ magazine. "What are you suggesting?" Leia asked, getting a devious look in her eyes. "My, my, Princess. You sure are cute when you look sneaky," Han said, sauntering over to her. She giggled uncharacteristically and said, "Why, General Solo, are you making a pass at me?" Han laughed a snooty laugh and said, "You think I would be seen with a woman such as you? What would the press say?" Standing up to wrap her arms around Han's neck, she seductively said, "What the press doesn't know won't hurt them." She pushed him toward the bedroom while kissing him. "But what about our plan? You know, show Jedi Skywalker just how popular he is," Han mumbled through their kisses. "Luke can wait," Leia said, unbuttoning Han's plain white shirt. "I love you, sweetheart," Han said, pulling her closer to him so he could hold her. Her body relaxed and she said, "I know, you sneak. I love you too."

To be continued…

(Anybody have any good ideas of how Leia and Han can trick Luke? Leave them in your review! Thanks ~JOS) 

** **


	10. All About Underwear

I do not own any of these characters or anything. I am just using them to amuse others and myself. So, if someone wants to sue me, then go right ahead. I am a poor college student with about $60 in my bank account. It's not worth the waste of time.

A continuation of my first fanfic. I try to listen you all of your suggestions, so please help me out by reviewing my work and telling me what you would like to see in the next parts of the series. I really appreciate all of the suggestions you give me, and you all have been very helpful! I hope you like this chapter! I just want to tell all of you who live in the SW fandom that I love you all. You are so nice and this is definitely the best fandom!! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.

Just a reminder, this is AU.

# Never the Same Again: All About Underwear

**By Jessika Organa Solo**

** **

** **

** **

Two figures, cloaked in black, ran down an empty corridor. "This one," the smaller one whispered, motioning to a door. "You think he'll be here?" the taller one whispered, leaning flat against the wall. "No," the short one said, pulling off her hood to reveal her long, brown hair. "Leia, he is going to be so mad at us!" Han said, covering his mouth to keep from laughing. "I know," she whispered, smiling as she put her hand on the door control pad. "You got the banner?" Leia asked Han when the door slid open. "Right here," Han said, patting the large pocket in the black cloak. "Let's go," Leia whispered. "You're so cute when you are in charge," Han said after following her inside of Jedi Skywalker's apartment.

"Clean, but definitely a man's place," Leia observed. Han pulled out the banner and other supplies that he had hidden in his coat. Leia did the same, and soon the pair had a large pile of Luke Skywalker dolls, magazines, and toys. "I want a Luke Skywalker light saber for Christmas, Leia," Han said seriously, pouting at his fiancé. "Han, quit! Let's get to work. He'll be home from the hospital soon!" Leia admonished. "Yes, Your Highnessness," Han said with a salute. Shaking her head, Leia handed Han some merchandise and sent him to "redecorate" Luke's apartment. She hung up posters while Han set the dolls on every shelf. "Oohhh, the Luke Skywalker Farm Boy doll!" Han joked, setting down the last box. They had made quick work of the task, and now they were about to put the icing on the cake…

"Okay, you get out all of his underwear," Leia delegated, unfolding the banner made out of a white bed sheet. "LEIA! That is awful! What are you going to do to the poor kid's shorts?!" Han said, standing in the bedroom doorway with his hands on his hips. Laughing to herself, she said, "Just get the underwear!" 

About ten minutes later, Han was snorting with laughter as Leia strung Luke's briefs on a large cord. "You are seriously gonna hang all of those off the balcony?" Han said, not being able to control his laughter. She nodded, unable to speak because she was laughing so hard. "And the banner says 'Luke Skywalker's Apartment!'" Han continued, doubling over. "And," Leia said, looking up at Han, "I called that show on the holo, you know, Coruscant Tonight. That tabloid show! They are sending a crew out to cover the whole thing!" Han's mouth dropped open, and he shook his head in admiration. "I am so proud," Han said, continuing to shake his head as Leia added some more underwear. Just as she pulled one off the top of the stack, a pair of silky, animal print bikini briefs fell out of the stack. Leia screamed loudly in laughter and threw the rest of her brother's underwear up in the air. Han laughed so hard that he fell over on top of Leia, who had been sitting on the floor making the string of underwear. "Where did he get those?!" Han said, holding the up and waving them around. Leia continued to laugh, and Han reached over and stuck them on her head. "Get those off me!" she screamed, laughing hysterically. 

Luke's sexy pair of underwear was at the center of the string of briefs when Han and Leia hung it off the balcony. A crowd was already beginning to gather on the street. "LOOK!" girls screamed, pointing at the banner. Leia leaned over the balcony and screamed, "He wears briefs!" Laughing loudly, Han and Leia quickly ran inside and disappeared into the long, dark hallway of the apartment complex. "You think he'll figure it out?" Han asked, firing up Leia's speeder. "Oh yeah, he'll know right away," Leia said, still laughing. Just as the two pulled away, a news speeder showed up bearing the Coruscant Tonight logo. 

To celebrate their success, Han and Leia bought a gallon of peanut butter chocolate ice cream from a small grocery store on the way to Han's. "He is going to be so mad," Leia said, shoving a huge spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. Han laughed while trying to swallow his spoonful. He flicked on the holoprojector to check on Luke's apartment. "…Jedi Skywalker has not yet arrived at his apartment, but we will bring you the latest news when he does. Now back to you, Mandi…" the reporter said, standing on the sidewalk near the crowd of people. Girls ran behind the reporter, trying to get on the holo. Shaking her head and smiling, Leia turned off the holo and sat down on Han's lap. "You know, I have been wanting to ask you about something, Han," she said, feeding him ice cream from her spoon. He looked up at her questioningly, his mouth full of ice cream. She smiled and continued, "Where are we going to live when we get married?" Leia felt Han's arm tighten around her waist, and then Han said, "Would you like to get a bigger place? The New Republic could set us up with an apartment in the family complex. That would be nice." Leia smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Family, huh? You'd make a good father, Han Solo," Leia said, setting the carton of ice cream on the table. Han's eyes sparkled and he said, "You would make a good mother, Leia Solo." She smiled at him and then laid her head on his shoulder. "When is our wedding going to be, sweetheart?" he asked, beginning to unbraid her hair. "As soon as possible," she said, running her fingers through his thick hair. 

To be continued…


End file.
